A console of this type is known from DE 102 08 886 A1. The two rails running in parallel are fastened to the central tunnel of the vehicle therein. Three containers displaceable forward and back, which may be locked in a suitable way in the particular achieved position, are located on the rail line thus formed. The containers may fulfill various functions. For example, they are used to accommodate utensils which the driver requires, such as map material, flashlights, or the like. However, they may also be provided with compartments for accommodating CDs and cassettes. In addition, the particular container may be implemented as a simple plate-like formation, having passages for accommodating beverage cans and the like.
The console is closed to the side, and is thus only open on top. A further storage space is formed between the inserts and the floor of the vehicle, neglecting the storage space in the inserts. A concrete embodiment of the console is designed in such a way that the inserts terminate on top essentially with the rails, and thus extend significantly below the rail level. As a result, only a small space remains between the inserts on the floor of the vehicle as a further storage space. If no inserts are accommodated by the rails, a single, larger storage space results inside the console, which is only accessible from the top.
Furthermore, consoles for vehicles in which inserts are displaceably mounted are known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,299 B2 and JP 2000255323A.
A modularly constructed central console for a motor vehicle is described in DE 197 37 739 A1. It comprises multiple modularly situated functional elements, such as a gear selection lever or shift lever, a hand brake lever, selection switches for power windows or heated seats, beverage holders, and a storage trough. To make the production and mounting of the central console on a central tunnel of a motor vehicle easier and allow an arbitrary configuration of the functional elements and an exchange of individual or multiple functional elements, separately implemented, similar connection elements are situated between the functional elements. These connection elements connect two adjacent functional elements or parts thereof to one another and are additionally used for fastening the central console on the central tunnel. These connection elements are formed by identical long partial pieces of an extruded profile.
A multifunction console for a vehicle, in particular for the rear bench seat of a passenger automobile, is known from DE 198 08 381 A1. To produce a specific console adapted in each case to different, individual vehicle types and vehicle models, a building block system is provided. It comprises base blocks and vehicle-individual fastening parts, each connectable to at least one base block.
In view of the foregoing, at least one object of the present invention is to refine a console of the type cited at the beginning in such a way that it offers high flexibility in regard to the storage space usable in this area with a structurally simple design, and may advantageously be used in this aspect both with and also without inserts. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.